


imperfectly perfect

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Other, anyways @ lucio haters uhh give this boy a little break pls ty, everything i write is gay, fAmIlY tEnSiOn BaBeY, just a lucio thing because I ADORE him, obviously, with a sprinkle of jucio bc. gotta have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucio was perfect.Well, he tried to be. He tried so hard. And that was one of the imperfect things about him.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	imperfectly perfect

Lucio was _perfect_. 

Well, he tried to be. He tried so hard. And that was one of the imperfect things about him. 

For a while, he had been so confident with himself. He had really thought he was perfect. He had perfect hair and perfect skin and a perfect face and a perfect body. He was good at fighting and he was good with people. People liked him. _Adored_ him, even. 

But he made mistakes. Big ones. Lots of them. 

He remembered the time it really hit him. When he was on the ground, cold metal against his neck and his mother’s face glaring harshly at him. He saw it in her eyes, the cold, ugly truth - he would never be her perfect son again. 

And maybe he never was. 

He was desperate. He was selfish. He hurt people. He made deals he couldn’t uphold. He carried debts. 

So maybe he wasn’t perfect on the inside, he realized. Maybe he was bad. Maybe he was terrible. 

But at least he still looked good, right? At least he still had that perfect body. 

Until he didn’t. 

The day haunted him. The sounds, the feelings. His pathetic screams echoing down the hall. 

And he could feel every _second._ He could feel every inch of skin Julian tore, every bit of bone he cut through. 

And he cried through it all. Tears blurred his vision and his voice was weak, choked, and he begged Julian to _please_ , _stop_ , he’d do _anything_.

And Julian looked so _sad_. This wasn’t an enemy, grinning as they drove a blade through his skin - Julian genuinely cared about him. Julian didn’t _want_ to hurt him. 

But Julian looked at him with pity. And it only made him feel more disgusted with himself. 

So he wasn’t perfect on the inside. And he wasn’t perfect on the outside. 

What was he?

What had he become?

What was he ever?

But no one could know. No one could see the pain, the imperfections. 

So he fixed his outside. He made himself shiny and pretty. He did better makeup and wore expensive clothes - clothes with gold and fur. 

He looked good. To him, it wasn’t enough. He didn’t look _perfect_ and maybe he never would be. Maybe he’d never reach his standards. 

But he was perfect to other people. He was loved and admired again. 

He wasn’t perfect on the inside. 

But no one needed to know. 


End file.
